Non-human animals (e.g., pets) are often kept for a person's company or protection. Examples of these non-human animals include, for example, cats, dogs, birds, reptiles, and other animals. Many non-human animals are social animals and interact highly with humans and other animals (e.g., other animals of the same or different species). As such, an owner of a non-human animal will often introduce his non-human animal into social settings, such that the non-human animal develops and maintains healthy relationships with others. Further, an owner of a non-human animal will often be mindful of humans or animals that might react poorly to his non-human animal, and will avoid introducing his non-human animal into settings that might result in unfavorable interactions. Further still, an owner of a non-human animal will often remain vigilant about his non-human animal's whereabouts, and will search for the non-human animal if the non-human animal wanders away and becomes lost.